


The DeLorean

by Towaneko



Series: Back to the Future [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Delorean, Foursome, Multi, Sillyness, Time Travel, back to the future - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towaneko/pseuds/Towaneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <sup>dreamcatchersdaughter said:</sup>
  <br/>
  <sup>Also I just wanted you to know I call peggy/steve/bucky/tony Back to the Future, because reasons.</sup>
</p>
<p>If Tony is going to build a time traveling car there is only one option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The DeLorean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamcatchersDaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamcatchersDaughter/gifts).



“Tony, where did you get that car?”

The engineer looked up from the engine, a huge smile on his face as he greeted his only female lover. 

“Peggy! Pegs! One of the loves of my life! This is a DeLorean!” 

“A Delori-what?” Bucky asked as Steve and him entered the garage. It was about time to drag Tony away from his latest project to get some lunch. 

Steve glanced at the car, “It’s kinda ugly.” 

Tony gasped, a hand going to his chest as if he was in pain. “You did not just call a DeLorean ugly! No, Bad Steve! I will break up with you!” 

Steve just smiled knowing Tony was joking. 

“What’s so important about this car anyways?” Peggy asked as she approached glancing into the engine. “Did you bring it with you from the future?” 

“It is about 30 or 40 years ahead of you guys.” 

Bucky frowned. “So it’s not from your time?” 

“Nope,” Tony said before turning to the trio. “If you all give me a kiss. I’ll tell you why I brought it.” 

“Looks like we are going to lunch,” Peggy said with a smirk as she turned to head out the door.

Tony’s eyes narrowed. “I take back what I said. I’ll keep Steve and break up with you.” 

Peggy laughed and came back to give Tony a peck on the cheek. 

“So what did you bring it back for?”

He shook his head. 

“I need to more kisses before I divulge that information.” 

The two soldiers rolled their eyes before complying with their lovers request. 

“Now will you tell us?” Steve asked as he pulled away. 

Tony nodded, completely satisfied after getting kisses from his lovers. 

“I am making a time traveling car!” 

“So you choose an ugly old car instead of one of your more futuristic cars?” Bucky deadpanned looking at the DeLorean with a skeptical look on his face. 

“You guys don’t understand,” Tony whined. “If I make a time traveling car it has to be a DeLorean and it has to have a flux capacitor!” 

“What’s a flux capacitor?” 

“This is why we need a time traveling car!”


End file.
